


The Most Powerful Weapon

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “I think it’s very important. What you need to say, I mean,” the Doctor said. “Did you know that your voice is the most powerful weapon you will ever have? Your words have power, remember that. You can do so much with your voice, you can tell tales, you can tell people you love them, you can stop bullies. So don’t you ever let someone silence you, don’t you ever stop talking. Because I think a lot of people appreciate your voice...and those people would miss it very much.”





	The Most Powerful Weapon

“So....this button and then you pull?” Y/N asked, her voice like always so soft the Doctor had to focus intently to be able to hear what she said.  
“Yep. And when you do that the TARDIS will go to the place of the coordinates,” the Doctor said, putting his hand on Y/N’s shoulder. “Look, it’s not that hard!”  
She nodded, smiling at him. She punched the button, pulled the lever and the TARDIS started wheezing, transporting the two through time and space. Y/N muffled a giggle, pressing her hand to her mouth.  
“So, let’s explore,” the Doctor said, grabbing Y/N’s hand and pulling her along. “I’m sure there’s trouble out there calling our names!”  
________________________________________  
“So, ma’am, what do you want?” the waitress asked, looking at Y/N.  
Y/N grabbed the menu card, pointing at her order. The waitress frowned and then wrote it down, her tongue sticking out her mouth. Y/N put the menu card back and crossed her arms, looking out the window, while the waitress left.  
“Well...that was one hell of an adventure,” the Doctor said.  
Y/N nodded, her eyes sparkling. Her hair was still messy from all the running, she hadn’t changed her clothes and her boots were still muddy. She had never looked more beautiful. He stared at her for some time, Y/N was too busy looking at the arguing alien couple outside to notice.  
“Y/N, look, I wanted to ask this for a long time and I don’t really know,” the Doctor started, “I don’t know if this is a sensitive subject, but you never...”  
“Here you go, sir, ma’am,” the waitress said, putting down the plates. “Oh, ma’am... the chef here, well, this is probably going to sound weird, but she just became a grandmother today.”  
“Congratulations!” Y/N said, blushing. The Doctor looked at her, smiling unconsciously.  
“Well, she saw you coming in and apparently you look a lot like the wife of her son. And because she was in such a good mood and you know, you reminded her of her daughter-in-law, she made this dessert for you. It’s a special dish from her home world and she thought you would like it. It’s free.”  
Y/N looked at the plate with the dark purple thing that looked a lot like pudding. From the other side of the kitchen the Doctor and Y/N saw the woman who they presumed was the chef. She waved with her three hands, beaming.  
“Oh, that’s so kind of her! Please, thank her for me and congratulate her. A grandchild, that’s so special!” Y/N rambled, her voice louder.  
“I’ll tell her. She’ll probably drop by to brag about the baby. She didn’t stop talking about it,” the waitress spilled, winking. “Well, have a nice dinner!”  
The Doctor thanked her. Y/N was fidgeting in her chair, grinning like she had never done before.  
“Doctor, that’s so cool! Ah, I love babies. And a daughter-in-law who looks like me? Hah, I would love to meet her. And see the baby. This reminds me of the pudding I once had in France and...” she trailed off, frowning. “Why are you looking at me like that, Doctor?”  
“It’s nothing. I’m just not used to you talking so much,” the Doctor said.  
Y/N’s smile faltered and she put down the spoon. It was like she had shrunken.  
“Wait, Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that...” the Doctor began but Y/N just nodded, back to her usual self.  
________________________________________  
Y/N was flipping through a newspaper next to the Doctor on the park bench.  
“You like this one?” the Doctor asked, going through his hair with his hand.  
It was a beautiful summer day and the Doctor had just punched in some coordinates on Earth. Y/N was looking for newspapers from different times to collect for some reason.  
Y/N nodded. She put down the newspaper, looking around. “Where?”  
“Uh, where are we? In that park we went to in the future, remember? Like in 2609 when there was this huge statue of that woman?” the Doctor said.  
Y/N nodded again. The Doctor looked at the fountain in front of them. Yeah, he liked this version of the park. Calm. Peaceful. Families strolling through this park on the weekend. Couples on dates. Old people who loved nature.  
“AND WE HAVE THIS COOL FOUNTAIN THAT YOU COULD PROBABLY SWIM IN!” A child screamed, the Doctor wincing from the volume. Jeez, that kid could yell.  
The girl in question ran by, not looking out where she was going. She tripped over Y/N’s foot and landed on the harsh ground, immediately bursting into tears.  
A woman, the Doctor presumed her to be the girl’s mother, ran over to her, followed by a young boy who looked around the park in awe.  
“Y/N!” the woman shrieked, “don’t you ever look out. You’re always blabbing, do you see what happens? God, if only you could ever shut up!”  
She grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her up, not even noticing the scrapes on the girl’s knees. The Doctor frowned but everything clicked when he looked at Y/N’s hands who were clutching the newspaper like it was her lifeline.  
“That’s you, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked, whispering.  
Y/N looked at him. She looked like she had seen a ghost.  
“No,” she murmured.  
“It’s all right, Mrs. Y/L/N,” the boy said, “I fall all the time too.”  
“Yes, Timothy, not important now,” Y/N’s mother scolded, turning back to her daughter. “Y/N, this is the last time I’m telling you. Look out where you’re going and don’t yell. Nobody wants to hear you. Now go and apologize to the sweet miss that you fell over.”  
Y/N froze next to the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed her hand, squeezing it. Y/N’s mother pulled her daughter to them. She didn’t even notice the silent tears that were sliding down little Y/N’s cheeks.  
“Hey, hey, it’s all right,” the Doctor said to her, “you just tripped. We were a bit scared, that you got hurt, but it’s nice to know you’re all right.”  
Little Y/N looked at the ground, more tears filling her eyes. Her mother got more irritated. “Well, Y/N, now is the time to speak! You want to talk so much, then talk!”  
“I’m sorry,” Y/N mumbled, her voice so soft it hurt. The Doctor sighed, recognizing it.  
“Don’t you apologize,” he said, “look, my friend thinks you don’t need to apologize too.”  
He pulled Y/N a bit closer, his arm around her. Y/N looked at her younger self, swallowing thickly. “It’s all right,” she said softly.  
“I think it’s very important. What you need to say, I mean,” the Doctor said. “Did you know that your voice is the most powerful weapon you will ever have? Your words have power, remember that. You can do so much with your voice, you can tell tales, you can tell people you love them, you can stop bullies. So don’t you ever let someone silence you, don’t you ever stop talking. Because I think a lot of people appreciate your voice...and those people would miss it very much.”  
Little Y/N looked up. “Really?”  
“Yes, really,” the Doctor said, “nobody can shut you up without your permission.”  
“Sir!” Y/N’s mother shrieked. “I’m done with this. Y/N, Timothy, come on, we’re leaving. Y/N, don’t you believe a word of this madman!”  
She pulled the children away and the Doctor smiled softly. Madman. Little Y/N disappeared and the Doctor turned to his Y/N.  
“All right?” he asked.  
Y/N smiled, looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears too. She didn’t need to say anything. The Doctor understood. He pulled her close, holding her. And Y/N let herself be held.


End file.
